


Больше жизни

by Hellas (onTheRainbow)



Series: Палитра для Соби [3]
Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onTheRainbow/pseuds/Hellas
Summary: написано по заявке "Рицка/любой из мальчиков Зеро. Рицка поссорился с Соби, его утешают, как могут"
Series: Палитра для Соби [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784665





	Больше жизни

**Author's Note:**

> По просьбам публикую на ао3 старые работы.  
> P.S. ранее публиковалось на "Сказках..."

Наверно, глупо было приходить сюда снова, тем более, на ночь глядя. Две небольшие комнатушки, кухня, ванная… знакомые стены с выгоревшими, линялыми обоями, запах первого «не одинокого» лета – солнца, красок и твоих сигарет… Даже не знаю, что толкнуло меня посреди ночи тянуться в старую квартиру. Мокнуть под неожиданно холодным ливнем. Отвлекать Нацуо и Йоджи… Может, все потому, что отсюда у меня не сохранилось ни одного «воспоминания», а может, здесь мы просто редко оставались по-настоящему одни, и ты не просил меня ни о чем таком, чего мне не хотелось бы сейчас вспоминать.  
\- Не спится дома? – Это Нацуо. Безучастно наблюдая за тем, как с моих рукавов и штанин на порог капает вода, он открывает дверь шире, намереваясь пропустить меня.  
\- Стой! – А это уже Йоджи. Всполошенный, он поспешно выныривает рядом с Бойцом и останавливает меня у двери. – Давай, снимай барахло сначала! Здесь снимай, или не впущу!  
На лестнице, к счастью, в такое время никого нет, и я, стоя на лестничной площадке, стаскиваю с себя сначала мокрую, прилипшую к спине майку, а после, разувшись, пытаюсь стянуть узкие промокшие джинсы. Понаблюдав за моими мучениями, Нацуо раздраженно матерится и начинает ассистировать мне, силясь выковырять из джинсов мокрый хвост. Выходит не очень.  
К моменту, когда все процедуры, необходимые для попадания в гости, выполнены, я успеваю ощутимо продрогнуть. Расторопный Йоджи тащит меня прямиком в ванную.  
Я мельком оглядываю квартиру. Странно. Все тот же фоновый сигаретный запах (Кио нынче курит, и кстати, то же, что ты), те же обои, те же вещи…Вроде бы ничего здесь не изменилось с того самого момента, как мы уехали, но что-то неуловимое, необъяснимое растворилось, само собой исчезло, и даже кафель в ванной кажется холоднее, чем прежде. Успевшие куда-то примостить мою одежду, Нули набирают в ванну горячую воду, сдабривая ее порядочным количеством пены.  
\- Поссорились? – Мимолетом спрашивает Йоджи. Он сегодня деятельный и нехарактерно заботливый. Мычу в ответ что-то нечленораздельное. Поссорились ли мы, Соби? Даже не знаю… Если твои привычные действия и мою стандартную реакцию на них можно назвать ссорой, то да.  
\- Бывает, - благодушно обнадеживает Нацуо. Наверное, я действительно выгляжу жалко, раз даже не склонные к эмпатии Нули меня подбадривают. Странные мысли лезут в голову. Хочется лечь на дно ванны и вдохнуть, пуская воду в легкие. Встряхиваю головой. Бред какой-то…  
\- Эй… Не в бассейн пришел! – Вырывает меня из моих мыслей голос Йоджи, нетерпеливо стучащего хвостом по ноге. Соображаю, что от меня требуется, и бросаю мимолетный взгляд на Нулей. Выходить, кажется, никто не собирается. Ну и черт с ними. Стаскиваю с себя белье, непроизвольно прикрываясь хвостом. Хотя, в общем то, чего тут стесняться? Как бы там ни моделировала их эта Нагиса-сенсей, ничего нового она, уверен, не придумала. Анатомия у всех одна.  
Под перекрестными взглядами Нулей забираюсь в просторную ванну. Воды в ней, правда, хорошо если больше половины. Нацедили, радушные хозяева…  
\- Ну, как? – Широко улыбается Нацуо, глядя на меня, разомлевшего в горячей воде. Хорошо. После холодного ливня, после пыльного угла в темной мастерской… после твоих выходок, Соби, - хорошо. Наперекор всему – хорошо.  
Довольно урчу, и Нацуо, понимающе хмыкнув, принимается стягивать с себя одежду. Видимо, по примеру Йоджи, который ее уже практически с себя стащил. На совместные купания я совершенно не подписывался, но Нулей это мало беспокоит.  
\- Давай, двигайся, - фыркает Йоджи, примащивая на бортике ванной шампунь, гель, мочалки и прочую банную утварь. Плитка на стенах запотевает от пара. Нули забираются в ванну, и вода в ней поднимается почти что к самому краю. Предусмотрели…  
Йоджи оказывается у меня за спиной и, ухватив за плечи, силой укладывает меня к себе на грудь. Нацуо сидит напротив, расслабленно откинувшись на бортик спиной. От тепла размаривает и клонит ко сну, а в обществе Нулей лучше держать ухо востро, но, вопреки здравому смыслу, мне не тревожно в их компании. Мысли снова возвращаются к тебе. Что ты сейчас делаешь? Уже вернулся домой или где-нибудь бродишь? Может, ищешь меня? Или отправился догонять Кио? Вспоминаю Кайдо и тут же внутренне подбираюсь. Поперся сюда, и даже в голову не пришло, что открыть мне дверь могли случайно не Нули, а он…  
\- Кио у себя? – Как бы между делом спрашиваю я, но обхватывающий меня рукой за талию Йоджи раскусывает эту деланную легкость, телом ощущая мое напряжение.  
\- Он куда-то поволокся на ночь глядя. Собрал барахлицо и утопал, - хмыкает Жертва-Ноль. – Так что не парься. Никто твоему Соби не стукнет о нашей развлекухе.  
\- Причем тут… - раздраженно начинаю я, но осекаюсь. Мне ведь и правда не все равно. Как ни делай вид. Хотя беспокоило меня совсем не то, что нафантазировали Нули. Просто подумалось…Может, эта вечерняя «художественная сессия» с использованием подручных средств продолжилась в каком-нибудь мотеле… Или у нас в квартире. От этой мысли все тело становится каменным. Резкая боль заставляет вскрикнуть, когда Йоджи неожиданно кусает меня за кошачье ушко.  
\- Я же сказал, не волноваться. – Недовольно фыркает Ноль. – Ну, кутнет он с Кайдо. Это же несерьезно. Все равно к тебе прискачет, рано или поздно. Жертва-то ты, а не этот маляр.  
\- Не заморачивайся. – Со слабой улыбкой на губах советует Нацуо. – Или ты ему совсем не доверяешь?  
\- Доверяешь или нет, - не дает мне ответить Йоджи, - а все решения за тобой. Ты – хозяин в паре, и он - твой. Пока может драться – твой. Так что не напрягайся. Расслабься по-хорошему. А не то мы поможем.  
Утешения Нулей злят сильнее, чем успокаивают. «Ну, кутнет он с Кайдо?» Да я прибью тебя на месте, если такое случится! Что это за Связь такая? Одно лицемерие, если ты просто сбегаешь от меня к кому попало. Разве я отказывал тебе, бежал твоих прикосновений? Ведь готов же принять любую твою потребность, Соби! Любую, кроме этой чертовой боли!  
\- Ну-уу… что еще, Аояги? – Насмешливо тянет Нацуо, называя меня не так, как обычно, и это к лучшему. Сказал бы он сейчас «Нелюбимый», и получил бы кулаком в свой единственно целый глаз. – Он ведь уже не дерется в одиночку.  
Не хватало! Эти совместные поединки – то немногое, что связывает нас помимо проживания в одной квартире. И то, в последнее время ты стал все чаще и чаще пропадать, оставляя меня одного в четырех стенах.  
\- Не важно, - негромко выдыхаю я, закрывая эту тему, но неудовлетворенное любопытство Нацуо мешает ему оставить меня в покое. Ухватив за хвост, он упрямо тянет меня под воду.  
\- Что, уши надоели? – Ухмыляется Ноль-Боец, и я чувствую, как руки Йоджи нахально соскальзывают с моего живота куда-то вниз. Возмущенно пытаюсь освободиться, но Нацуо опережает мои попытки, прижимая меня вплотную к Йоджи. – Похож же ты на своего братца!  
Рычу, вырываясь. Да что они могут знать обо мне? О Сэймее? Йоджи молчит, прижимая меня к себе, но Нацуо, тот явно нарывается.  
\- Вот, вот, - негромко повторяет Боец-Ноль, ложась на меня сверху. – И Сэймей не знал, в чьей кровати хвост оставить. Все куражился над Агацумой, цепляясь к чужим Бойцам. «Претензии, Соби? А твои-то ушки где? Сначала свои отыщи, а потом о моих беспокойся» или «Принеси-ка мне свои ушки, Соби. Может, и мои тогда получишь!»  
Дрожу от бессильной злобы, понимая, что так оно, скорее всего, и было. Если вырезанное на шее Beloved возможно, то и это тоже может быть. Вот только сравнения эти совсем не уместны…  
\- Я не Сэймей! – Предупреждающе шиплю я. – Я просто хочу понять его!  
Нацуо опасно прищуривается, зависая надо мной.  
\- Заткнись! – Резко выпаливает Йоджи, едва Боец открывает рот. Руки, удерживающие меня, напряженно впиваются мне в бока. – Ты не Жертва. Не тебе судить!  
Нацуо остывает моментально, и мое желание вцепиться ему в горло становится неактуальным. Медленно дышу, пытаясь успокоиться. Вот же черт! Пришел в гости…  
Руки Йоджи расслабляются, отпуская меня. Нацуо неохотно отстраняется.  
\- Все, хватит киснуть, - говорит деловито Жертва-Ноль, уводя разговор в другое русло. – А то размокнешь еще, Аояги. Потом не соскребем.  
Не успеваю огрызнуться. На голову льется холодный вязкий шампунь, и пальцы Йоджи взбивают из него пену так интенсивно, что мне кажется, будто после этой процедуры я лишусь половины волос. Нацуо лежит, откинувшись на бортик ванны, и в мою сторону принципиально не смотрит. Что? Что, черт побери, не устраивает? Был не в ладах с Сэймеем? Так это его проблемы! Хочу заговорить с надувшимся Бойцом, но не успеваю. Ухватив меня за намыленные волосы, чертов Йоджи окунает меня в воду, смывая шампунь, и я умудряюсь наглотаться мыльной пены. Все. Хватит. Сдалась мне эта квартира! Нашел, к кому в гости идти!  
\- Э, нет! – тянет меня за хвост Жертва, когда я делаю попытку подняться. – В кровать – только мытым.  
\- Сядь! – Рявкает нервно Нацуо, и я молча опускаюсь в воду. Двое ненормальных. Нашли, черт побери, друг друга! Йоджи поспешно намыливает мочалку и принимается тереть мне спину в установившейся звенящей тишине. Да что с ними обоими? Первый раз их такими вижу…  
\- Ты почему его одного оставил? – Уже спокойнее спрашивает Нацуо. – Почему сейчас не с ним?  
Я оставил?! Сатанею от этих слов окончательно. Говорят, сор из избы не выносят, но мне уже осточертело. Правда, Соби! Того и глядишь, я еще и виноват останусь во всем этом бедламе!  
\- Потому что с меня достаточно! Не могу я принять его правила! А мои собственные его не особо интересуют…  
Рука Йоджи, в которой он держит мочалку, на мгновение замирает, но после короткой паузы продолжает надраивать мою спину.  
\- Вот как? – С интересом спрашивает Нацуо. – И в чем же твои правила заключаются?  
\- Я не собираюсь оставлять на нем никаких меток!  
\- Они быстро заживут, - ровно говорит Йоджи, неожиданно вмешиваясь в наш разговор. Его голос отчего-то бесцветный, словно вся прежняя деловитость разом вылиняла от мыльной воды.  
\- Какая разница? Я не хочу, чтобы ему было плохо… - Тихо проговариваю я.  
Нацуо криво усмехается, глядя на меня едва ли не с жалостью. Мне не нравится этот взгляд. Снисходительный, усталый. Чувствую себя из-за него безнадежным идиотом, не способным понять элементарные вещи.  
\- Плохо… Значит, когда ты его «жалеешь», ему хорошо.  
От злости сжимаю зубы. Нуль-Боец бьет без промаха - чертовски проницателен, когда не просят. В том и дело, Соби, когда я пытаюсь быть нормальным, человечным, тебе еще хуже, чем после тяжелого поединка.  
\- Это ведь не сложно, - глядит на меня Нацуо, стремясь убедить. – Все равно эта несчастная царапина быстро затянется. Если ему нужно, почему бы тебе не попробовать понять его?  
\- Я пытаюсь! – Не выдерживаю я. – Я хочу понять его! Понять, зачем нужна эта чертова боль!  
Йоджи смывает с меня мыльную пену, мельком поглядывая на Нацуо. Не могу уловить, что здесь происходит. Что все эти молчаливые переглядывания значат.  
\- Зачем понимать? – Осторожно интересуется Йоджи в несвойственной ему спокойной манере. – Ему хорошо так. Просто сделай это для него, и все будет в порядке.  
Кажется, Нули и сами не замечают, что своими советами противоречат друг другу.  
\- Почему я должен ассоциироваться у него с болью! Разве нельзя обойтись без этого? – Спрашиваю я.  
\- Ему так проще чувствовать Связь. – Пожимает плечами Йоджи. Мне отчего-то кажется, что наш разговор выматывает Нулей еще сильнее, чем меня. – Пойди ему навстречу в этом, и ты увидишь, что все сразу наладится.  
\- Вы не чувствуете боли, но вам это не мешает. – Не желая отступать, говорю я. Нулям все равно. Другим парам, уверен, тоже. Только тебе нужны эти чертовы порезы и кровь. И почему ты на мою голову свалился?  
Палец Йоджи скользит по моему плечу, вызывая характерный скрип. Я понимаю, что купания закончены.  
\- Выметайся, - щипает меня за бок Жертва-Ноль, и я, шипя, подскакиваю, поднимая волну брызг. – Топай в кроватку. Мы позже присоединимся.  
Понимая, что сейчас не вытяну из них ни слова, я заматываюсь в полотенце и бреду в спальню. Пусть так. Все равно, пока не добьюсь правды – в покое не оставлю.

В комнате ничего не изменилось – это видно, даже если не включать свет. За стеной тихо: Кио до сих пор не вернулся. Начинаю волноваться, но уже совсем по-другому. Он ведь не из тех, кто свалял бы дурака после той твоей выходки, Соби? Мало ли, куда ему нужно было… Все ведь с ним в порядке, так?...  
За дверью ванной слышны напряженные голоса: после моего ухода там развязалась перепалка. То ли это я всегда все порчу, то ли и у них не все так гладко, как мне раньше казалось. Почему-то до недавнего времени я считал, что Нули безоговорочно разделяют мнения друг друга и никогда не спорят. Раньше я и в характерах-то отличий особо не видел. Сейчас различаю: Нацуо порезче, погрубее, если дело не касается его Жертвы; Йоджи другой: спокойнее, выдержанней. Когда нужно действовать – это к Нацуо. Все будет быстро, зрелищно и на высшем уровне. Если нужно подумать – это к Йоджи. Он заводится медленнее, успевает оценить ситуацию до того, как кровь в голову ударит. Жертва, одним словом. Стратег. А что касается обманчивого сходства в реагировании – это у них, наверное, последствия общего Имени.  
Меня клонит ко сну. Успеваю прикрыть глаза на секунду, но в следующее мгновение Нули нагишом выходят из ванной, в темноте пробираясь к кровати, и я понимаю, что момент упущен. В постели я тоже лежу раздетым. Лишь теперь в голову приходит мысль: заявись ты сюда в поисках меня, увидел бы ту еще картинку.  
\- Хмм?… Все еще не спишь? – Удивленно проговаривает Нацуо, забираясь в кровать.  
\- Мы не закончили, - отвечаю я, и Йоджи многозначительно хмыкает, устраиваясь рядом. Никто не пытается спорить со мной, и это настораживает.  
\- Он устоял после нашей расслабляющей ванны, Йоджи. Что ты на это скажешь? – Приподнявшись на локте, плотоядно улыбается Боец-Нуль, и Жертва возвращает ему такую же хищную улыбку.  
\- Для тех, кто прошел первый раунд, у нас приготовлен второй.- Садится рядом со мной Йоджи, и я поспешно придвигаюсь к спинке кровати. На всякий случай.  
\- Мы не договорили о Соби, - напоминаю я, но Нацуо подхватывает меня за лодыжки и тянет вниз, а затем, игнорируя сопротивление, переворачивает на живот.  
\- Позже, - раздается над ухом голос Бойца, и я впиваюсь пальцами в подушку. Меня мучит плохое предчувствие. Не нравится мне это. С Нулями нужно быть настороже.  
Одним движением срывая с меня одеяло, Йоджи, как есть, обнаженный, садиться на меня сверху, щекоча бедра жестким хвостом. Инстинктивно пытаюсь выбраться, но Нацуо держит меня, несильно, но цепко сжимая кисти.  
\- Расслабься, Аояги. – Расплывается в улыбке Ноль-Боец. – Пока что ничего плохого мы не планировали.  
Пальцы Йоджи касаются поясницы, слегка нажимая и снова отстраняясь. Чуть выше, чуть ниже… Прикосновения размеренны, расслабляют и согревают мгновенно. Ощущение подкупающе приятное… Капля воды с мокрых волос Нуля падает на разгоряченную после ванны кожу, и я непроизвольно вздрагиваю.  
\- Это точно, - весело проговаривает Жертва-Ноль, наклоняясь и слизывая упавшую на спину капельку. - Как только спланируем, тут же тебе сообщим.  
Проворные руки Йоджи перебираются с поясницы к плечам, скользя на удивление сильными ладонями вдоль позвоночника. Массаж… Когда-то давно ты мне предлагал помочь расслабиться таким образом, Соби. Я на тебя тогда, кажется, накричал и отправил подальше, заливаясь краской, лишь мельком представив себе это. Странно, но сейчас на мне сидит голый Йоджи, нарочито медленно разминая и разогревая уставшие мышцы, и я не испытываю ни грамма смущения из-за наших посиделок нагишом. Только очень хочется спать. Глаза сами собой закрываются, а Нацуо к тому же еще водит пальцем по моему лицу, осторожно касаясь то подбородка, то кончика носа, то лба, то верхней губы… Убаюкивает…  
\- Вы же знаете… - не поддаваясь на провокацию, бормочу я. – Про боль. … Про … Соби…  
\- Знаем, знаем, - тихо шепчет Нацуо, не переставая все так же странно и мягко касаться моего лица. – Мы все знаем, Рицка.  
\- Расс…кажите… пожалуйста… - выговариваю, борясь со сном. – То,… что знаете…  
\- Ммм… - мурлычет Нацуо, рисуя что-то непонятное пальцем на моей щеке. – А что мы получим за это? …А?... Рицка?... Хм… Ведь не просто же так… рассказывать…  
\- А… чего вы… хотите?... – с трудом приоткрывая глаза, спрашиваю я.  
Рука Йоджи скользит от плеч вниз, к лопаткам, пояснице, а затем ныряет в ложбинку между ягодицами. Сжимаюсь рефлекторно, на мгновенье растеряв весь сон.  
\- А что ты можешь предложить? – Шепчет мне на ухо Йоджи, гладя поясницу теплой ладонью. Хорошо-оо… пусть бы гладил дальше… А предлагать… Предлагать ничего …не хочется…  
\- Спрашивайте, - бормочу я сонно. – А я скажу… могу ли я… предложить…  
Нацуо придвигается ближе, мягко убирает волосы со лба. Касается носом щеки…Какие они… странные сегодня… То кричат… то вот теперь… так хорошо…  
\- Хмм… ты много спрашиваешь… … мы много знаем… Дорого будет… - задумчиво мурлычет в самое ухо Нацуо.  
Едва-едва удерживаюсь на грани между сном и явью. Этот массаж… как-то… очень расслабляет…  
\- Пусть, - соглашаюсь я, не открывая глаз.  
\- Платить согласен?... – чуть хрипловато спрашивает Нацуо, и я слабо мычу в ответ. Сплю. Почти… сплю…  
\- Сссо - гла…- ссен… - отвечаю неразборчиво. – Расскажи…те…  
Пытаюсь уснуть, но что-то мешает. Что-то навязчивое… как муха… Отвлекает … постоянно отвлекает… Не могу…  
\- Отдай нам свои ушки… - склонившись к самому уху, ласково просит Нацуо. Тревожно ворочаюсь сквозь сон.  
\- Ушки…?  
Ушки… зачем… им уш…ки?...  
\- Ушки… - соглашается Нуль… Пальцы касаются лица. Тут… там… тут…там… - Мы расскажем про боль, Рицка… Про Соби…  
\- Про Соб…би… - повторяю я. Это хорошо… про Соби…  
\- Ты позволишь нам двоим, Рицка… Отдашь ушки… - Проговаривает Нацуо. Губы Йоджи касаются шеи, руки – спины… Спокойно… хорошо……  
\- Но ведь… Соби… – какая-то странная мысль крутится на краю сознания. Ушки - нельзя… Странно… ведь за ушки… – про Соби… Почему… нельзя?...  
\- С Соби … все хорошо… - Мягко уверяет голос Нацуо. Такой добрый… почему я никогда не … замечал? У Нацуо… добрый голос… - Принесешь ему все наши ушки, Рицка… Потом… Он обрадуется…  
Всё Соби… всё для… Сс-соби… это хорошо... …  
\- Ты согласен, Рицка? – Тихий шепот. Заботливый. Ласковый.  
\- Д-да…  
\- Мы возьмем твои ушки…  
\- Д-да…  
\- Хорошо, Рицка… Ты все правильно сделал… - Заверяет мягкий голос, и мне кажется, что я окончательно засыпаю... Нет… что-то опять… мешает.  
Пальцы сами собой скользят вдоль бедра и хватают что-то пушистое. Хвост. Жесткий хвост Йоджи, все время щекочущий бедра. Вот что мешает… Сонливость дает трещину, и я открываю глаза. Палец Нацуо опять тянется к моему лицу, но я успеваю перехватить его руку. Туман в голове рассеивается, словно его и не было. Сон рассыпается на мелкие осколочки, и я с силой сжимаю зубы. Прикосновения. Тактильный гипноз – вот что это такое!  
Утробно рычу. В глазах загорается ярость… Прямой и мрачный взгляд Нацуо подтверждает мои догадки. Они загипнотизировали меня. Сволочи…  
\- А ты непрост, Аояги… - шепчет, переводя дыхание Нацуо. Боец. Заклинатель слов. И заклинатель, как видно, ничуть не хуже Соби. Любой морок. Любую иллюзию… Только Соби полный вербал – ему достаточно словесных заклинаний. Нацуо – тактильщик, редкий тип. Для усиления эффекта он применяет касания – напрямую или через другие предметы. А ведь Соби предупреждал меня…. Говорил, что есть вербалы – манипулирующие только словами, тактильщики – использующие прикосновения и моторики – которым нужны определенные движения для усиления заклинания. Как же я проморгал? В ванной Боец и дотрагиваться до меня не хотел, хамил, а тут вдруг такие нежности!  
\- Ты молодец, Нелюбимый, - с удивлением и тенью уважения в голосе проговаривает Йоджи, слезая с меня. – Разбить тактильный гипноз… Даже Соби в первый раз не сразу пришло в голову, что гвоздик нужно вынуть… А тут хвост… намного незаметнее…  
К черту комплементы. Не пойми я, в чем дело, и мечтать не стоило, что они остановились бы.  
\- Ушки, значит… - рычу я, и губы Бойца трогает кривая улыбка. Нацуо глядит на меня, словно специально спровоцировал мою ярость. Будто именно этого и хотел…  
\- А ты совсем как Сэймей. Один в один… «Главное уши не троньте!» - ухмыляется Нуль-Боец, и мои пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются в кулак. Один глаз – и тот не бережет!  
\- Сэймей терпеть не мог прикосновений! – хриплю я, метя Нулю в челюсть. На лице Бойца мелькает удивление, но кулак он успевает перехватить.  
\- Не мог… - соглашается Нацуо, щурясь, и я понимаю, что ситуация в ванной повторяется. Падая на спину, Нуль тянет меня за собой, и я, не успев среагировать, оказываюсь лежащим прямо на нем. – И не терпел. Когда руками трогали… Только вот бельишко не носил при этом…  
Сатанею. Его не касается, даже если это и так!  
Ударить снова не выходит. Йоджи, о котором я успел забыть, накрывает меня собой сверху, перехватывая мои руки. Опять оказываюсь зажатым между Нулями. Руки Нацуо протискиваются между Йоджи и мной и нахально ложатся на мои ягодицы.  
\- Видишь ли, Нелюбимый. В Школе никогда ничего не удается скрыть. Как ни пытайся. Тут и двоих не нужно. Что знает один – то знают все.  
Палец Бойца с намеком поглаживает кожу под самым хвостом. Сволочь! Пытаюсь сбросить с себя Жертву-Нуля, чтобы освободиться, но ничего не получается. Слишком крепкий захват.  
\- А когда этот «один» - местная знаменитость, то повышенное внимание ему практически гарантировано. Что поделаешь, - ухмыляется Нацуо. Его лицо всего лишь в нескольких сантиметрах от моего, но затекшие руки по-прежнему держит Йоджи. Жаль. Смазал бы эту усмешку с его лица одним ударом!  
\- Так что не удивляйся, если мы расскажем тебе о братце что-то… новое, - с насмешкой глядит на меня Боец, перехватывая мои руки немногим выше того места, где их до этого сжимал Йоджи. Жертва-Ноль слазит с меня, но вырваться по-прежнему не удается. Нацуо держит прочно. – Мы и о Соби расскажем, не переживай.  
Йоджи гладит меня рукой по бедрам, усмехаясь:  
\- Еще бы не рассказать! За него уши обещаны!  
Стараюсь не злиться – Нацуо просто в кураж входит от одного моего бессильно-разъяренного вида.  
\- Не посмеете, - негромко говорю я. – За мои уши голов лишитесь. В миг.  
\- А-ааа… - разочарованно тянет Нуль-Боец. – Угрозы – это скучно. Правда, Йоджи?  
\- Скучно, - соглашается Жертва. – Может, «киношку» посмотрим? Ту, горяченькую, что с Сэймеем.  
\- Хорошо бы, - мечтательно улыбается Нацуо. – Да пообещали ведь. Придется рассказывать.  
\- Ладно, Нелюбимый, - фыркает Йоджи. – Сам напросился. Послушай для начала сказочку о самом чувственном недотроге в Семи Лунах Аояги Сэймее, а дальше видно будет.

\- Братец твой был редкостной занозой в заднице. – Начал Нацуо, и я сжал зубы, чтобы ненароком не высказать свое мнение о самом Нуле.  
\- Талантливой, манерной, но занозой, - согласился Йоджи. – И для учеников, и для учителей.  
\- Одна Нагиса-сэнсей его кое-как переносила, - улыбнулся Нуль-Боец. – Она вообще добрая, когда не учит. Из всех сэнсеев только она твоего братца без судорог терпеть могла.  
\- Но дело не в этом. – Вернул разговор в прежнее русло Йоджи. – В Семи Лунах всегда заноз хватало.  
\- И заноз, и задниц. - Подтвердил Нацуо. – Будь Сэймей обычной талантливой занозой, никого бы не всколыхнул факт его существования ни разу. Мало ли их что ли, талантливых?  
\- Навалом. – Фыркнул Нуль-Жертва. – А вот таких недотрог, как Аояги – на пальцах сосчитать.  
\- Ага. Одной руки хватит. – Ухмыльнулся Боец. – Рядом идешь – не задень. Стоишь сбоку - не коснись случайно. Иначе скандал обеспечен. Да ладно просто скандал - тут же еще и Агацуму натравит.  
\- Если бы упал, ему бы и руки не подали. Побоялись бы. – Кивнул Йоджи. – Мало ли. Щелкнет снова пальцами, скажет Агацуме «Взять!», и доказывай потом, что ты этому идиоту помочь хотел.  
Молчу, напряженно сжав зубы. Сэймей не любил касаний. Это правда. Когда просто руку на плечо клали, мог ни с того, ни с сего взъестся. У каждого свои заморочки. А то у Нулей их мало, можно подумать!  
\- Только со временем ему со своим Бойцом стало не сидеться. – Хмыкнул Нацуо. – Прямо как тебе.  
Сдерживаю себя, чтобы не огрызнуться. Дослушаем сначала…  
\- Начал цепляться к чужим, - подтвердил Йоджи. – К тем, у кого уже свои Жертвы имелись. Подначивать…  
\- Его бы уже давно… - хмыкнул с намеком Боец, - да только Агацумы побаивались. Он рядом с Жертвой просто ненормальный становился. Биоробот какой-то…  
\- В общем, чужая Жертва, симпатичная, сама напрашивается… был бы кто другой, раздумывать не стали бы. А тут…  
\- Пока однажды Аояги в душе после поединка не увидели, все держались. А когда Агацумину жертву без всего впервые разглядели, тут крышу и сорвало.  
\- Только Сэймей всегда властным был. Хочешь играть – слушай правила. А правил-то и было… всего три штуки. Любой запомнил бы. – Усмехнулся Йоджи.  
\- «В губы не целовать, руками не трогать, на уши не покушаться». Как сейчас помню. – Сладостно улыбнувшись, закинул руки за голову Нацуо. Не выдерживаю. Делаю короткий бросок и снова не успеваю – Боец перехватывает кулак перед самым лицом. – Не заводись, Нелюбимый. Нас среди его мишеней не числилось. Там и так очередь была… закачаешься.  
Бессильно сжимаю кулаки от злости. Не было. Не могло такого быть! Сэймей никогда не стал бы…  
\- А-аа… ну да, конечно. – Ухмыльнулся Нацуо. – По нему и не скажешь, да, Нелюбимый? Вот и сэнсеи, когда слухи поползли, долго сомневались, прежде чем попытались с ним заговорить. Тот еще скандальчик был. Как же так? Святого Аояги поставили на одну ступень со всякими павшими и разложившимися!  
\- Не верю, - шепчу почти беззвучно.  
\- Не верь, - кивает Нацуо, понимая. – Твой братец свои уши как нимб носил. И руками нимб – ни-ни. Куда там! Зато «лобзать» можно было везде.  
\- В губы, конечно, нет, - с деланным возмущением сказал Йоджи. Посмеиваясь. – Зато в остальных местах – всегда пожалуйста.  
\- Я всегда говорил, что у Возлюбленного хвост на честном слове держится. – Фыркнул Нацуо. – Но там и правда было на что посмотреть. Не зря говорили, что Аояги как наркотик. Один раз его «облобызаешь» везде, где можно, один раз послушаешь, как он стонет, а потом – как на игле.  
\- Да ладно уже… - отвел взгляд Йоджи.  
\- Не скажи. – Ухмыльнулся Нацуо. – Та еще конфета, раз всей Школой облизывали и нализаться никак не могли.  
\- Ну, не всей… - Заметил Йоджи. – Младших он не допускал к коллективной «лобызальне».  
\- И так желающих было много, - знающе заявил Нацуо. Его самого, видимо, «прокатили» именно по этой причине – мелкий. – Но те, кто пробовал, говорили, что он «на все сто». А то, что до сих пор с ушами – так это еще и заводит сильнее.  
Ну все. Довольно этой бредятины. Хватит.  
\- Эй, Нелюбимый, уже уходишь? – Приподнимает брови Йоджи.  
\- Даже про Соби слушать не будешь? – Хмыкает Нацуо.  
К черту их байки. Ни слова правды все равно не услышал.  
\- Да будет тебе обижаться, Аояги. Брат твой, конечно, стопроцентная… - Нацуо замирает на секунду, а затем расплывается в довольной улыбке. Мол, дополни по смыслу. – Интересной личностью был твой братец. Но не подумай, что мы и о тебе «того же» мнения.  
\- Ты, вроде, нормальный. Только дерганый чего-то… - Кивает Йоджи. – Так что ты посиди еще. Скоро все само понятно станет.  
Опускаюсь на кровать. Главное – оставаться спокойным. Бред он и есть бред. В него верить не обязательно. Лишь бы они и правда что-то знали о Соби…  
\- В общем, круг «почитателей» Возлюбленного был довольно широк. – Продолжил байку Нацуо. - И «баловали» они его своим скромным коллективом систематически. Единственным заинтересованным взрослым, которому обломилось, был…  
…Соби. Понимание вдруг обжигает, резко и неожиданно. Так вот для чего все это затевалось, Сэймей… Чтобы унизить Соби…  
\- Агацума был просто сам не свой. Глухим нужно быть, чтобы не слышать, как у тебя за спиной, не скрывая, смеются. Только он все равно Жертве ничего возразить не смог бы. – Хмыкнул Нацуо. – «Воспитание»… хорошее.  
Да уж… Убил бы того, кто «воспитывал» тебя, Соби! Того, кто научил тебя любить боль.  
\- Дошло до того, что даже те, кто боялся, осмелели. Интересовались: «рассказать тебе, Агацума, как твоя Жертва без одежды выглядит? Ты то сам ни разу и не видел, наверно…»  
Зачем, Сэймей? Почему? За что ты его так ненавидел? Что Соби сделал такого, что обрушило на него твой гнев? Никогда не поверю, что у тебя не было причины… Унизить так собственного Бойца... Ты ведь назло ему это сделал, не так ли, Сэймей? Хотел бы развлечься, давно распрощался бы с ушами. А так все эти игры… Что ты пытался доказать ему? Зачем задевал?  
\- Постепенно наш недотрога стал приучать себя к прикосновениям. Себя трогать он, конечно, не позволял. А вот сам мог иногда положить руку кому-нибудь на плечо… или на спину… Невероятный прогресс, одним словом. – Продолжал Нацуо. – В общем-то, к концу учебы, если он кого и не касался, так это только…  
… тебя, Соби. Знаю. Понял уже. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться. Видимо, Сэймей всерьез взъелся на тебя, раз даже научился прикосновениям – любой контакт до этого его просто бесил.  
\- … ну, если и касался, то только когда наказывал. – Припомнил Нацуо. – А уж бил Агацуму он со смаком. Наверно, даже со своими «почитателями» меньше удовольствия получал, чем когда Бойца «дрессировал».  
Замираю. Судорожно сглатываю. … Поэтому, Соби? Потому что единственное прикосновение – это удар? Единственная ласка – с болью? Это все, что твоя прежняя Жертва соглашалась дать тебе? Поэтому ты научился любить даже такие прикосновения?... Ты просишь метку как открытку на память. Потому что знаешь: Жертва лишний раз до тебя не дотронется, а метка – она всегда с тобой…  
Ненавижу тебя, Сэймей. Ненавижу…  
\- Ты куда, Нелюбимый? – По дурацкой привычке ловит меня за хвост Йоджи.  
\- Ухожу. Спасибо. Понял уже. – Цежу едва слышно. Черт бы тебя побрал, Соби. Я ведь не Сэймей… Почему ты со мной так?  
\- Понял? – Переспрашивает Нацуо. – Раз понял – плати.  
Не успеваю сообразить. Нацуо снова заваливает меня на кровать, ложится сверху, удерживая за руки. Не сдерживаясь больше, целует, лижет, кусает… Йоджи наблюдает за нами с очевидным любопытством, и я с опозданием вспоминаю: ушки! Пока был под гипнозом, пообещал…  
\- Не знаю… - севшим голосом шепчет Нацуо, задыхаясь, - Сэймея не пробовал, но ты мне нравишься, Нелюбимый. Такой же вкусный, как о братце говорили…  
Мне бы вырываться… Попытаться выскользнуть из его захвата… Но только Нацуо влажным проворным язычком играет с соском, заставляя его в конце концов отвердеть и заостриться, и я осознаю, что не могу. Умом понимаю, что нужно оттолкнуть… но не способен и пошевелиться. Слишком жарко. Слишком сильно… Внезапная дрожь сотрясает тело, и Нацуо, поняв, отпускает мои руки, крепко привлекая меня к себе. Вцепляюсь пальцами в длинные пряди... Грудь вздымается и опадает… часто, быстро…, а дыхание все сбивается, и хватать воздух проще ртом. Взмокаю за секунды… В Нацуо… словно бес вселился. Жадно целует меня, быстро, жарко… так, что от каждого поцелуя почти ожог… И оттолкнуть… невозможно. Он требует отзываться ему – требует рьяно, безумно, фанатично… так, что веришь – у него есть право забрать у тебя все, что угодно...  
Подушку случайно сгребает на пол, одеяло – следом за ней. Зло выдергивает из-под нас взмокшую простыню лапой-рукой… Мне жарко, но его прикипевшее ко мне тело еще жарче. Раскаленное железо – вот он что такое… Он обхватывает меня обеими руками и стаскивает на ледяной пол. Холод – по разгоряченной спине и жар, обжигающий грудь… Вот-вот умрем оба… кровь выкипит. Жадной рукой стремится вниз, по животу, нетерпеливо сбивает в сторону оказавшийся на его пути хвост и устремляется пальцами внутрь… Боль нанизывает на свое острие. Вою… Сильно, ссс!… а-аахх….хорошо… Смотрит на меня своими горящими глазами,… не соображающими… Где-то на краю нашего безумия слышится слабый звон… скольжение ключа в замочную скважину… но это не здесь, не с нами… С жутким рыком входит, берет, и я сжимаюсь в тугой, наэлектризованный комок от боли… воплю, так что весь город слышит… Поворот ключа… где-то поблизости… Кио? Черт с ним, с Кио… или может… не ... «Никак не отдам Нулям свои ключи…забываю…», - грохочет в голове твой голос-воспоминание, и сердце бухает, колотится в груди, до горечи сохнет в горле… Нет. Не сейчас… Не когда я понял… Не надо!…  
\- Рицка… - за секунду до последнего толчка. До того, как свет над головой ослепляет. До пика… - Ты…  
Нет… Нет. Нет. Нет! Соби! СТОЙ!...

\- Рицка… Аояги. Нелюбимый! Эй!!  
Распахиваю глаза, хватая воздух ртом. Надо мной стоят Нули. Одетые. Оба.  
\- Чего разорался? Вставай, давай. Утро уже.  
Приподнимаю голову. Я – на застеленной кровати, накрытый пледом. В окно бьет солнечный свет. Судорожно хватаюсь за ушко, тяну…  
И Нацуо не выдерживает – заливисто хохочет, насмешливо глядя на меня своим единственным глазом.  
Заклинатель слов.  
Заклинатель снов.

Промокшая одежда высохла на балконе за ночь. Натягиваю ее, непроизвольно вздрагивая от реалистичности ночного сна. Наблюдающий за мной Нацуо слабо хмыкает.  
\- Беспокоишься о Кайдо, Нелюбимый?  
Беспокоюсь. Странно, но это действительно так. Просто уверен, что он был не с тобой эту ночь…  
\- Не напрягайся. О Кайдо мы сами позаботимся. – Подмигивает мне Нуль-Боец. – Считай это компенсацией за моральный ущерб.  
Да уж… не знаю, радоваться ли за Кио. Нули уж точно позаботятся! Если пообещали… Надеюсь, над Кио они так не будут издеваться.  
Словно читая мои мысли, Нацуо улыбается.  
\- Мы маляра не обидим, не бойся.  
Ну да. Поверил. Прямо сразу.  
Поднявшись, Нацуо уходит на кухню делать чай. Голова гудит. Множество скопившихся вопросов лежит в ней неупорядоченным ворохом. И главный из них все тот же: почему? Только не «почему Соби?», а «почему Сэймей?»… Гляжу в упор на Йоджи. Молчу. И Жертва-Нуль отводит взгляд первой.  
\- Пойдем, - глухо говорит он. Сдается. Понял, что не отступлю. Я не говорю ни слова, покорно следуя за ним. В комнате Кио Йоджи заглядывает под шкаф и достает из-под него запылившуюся коробку. Снимает крышку, роется в содержимом и через несколько секунд протягивает мне … диск. Обычный диск.  
\- Бери. Больше вопросы не принимаются. – Мрачно говорит Йоджи. – Если что - сам виноват. Нарвался.  
Сглатываю и забираю диск. Что на нем – не представляю, но догадываюсь, что смотреть лучше одному, без посторонних.  
\- Спасибо, - почти беззвучно благодарю я, и Йоджи мрачно хмыкает, отводя взгляд.  
Я понимаю: мне не понравится то, что я на нем увижу.

Их было много, и все они были пронумерованы. Записи кустарно-самопального качества, отснятые спрятанной кем-то камерой. «Уроки». Сорвав запретный плод, я не знал, что отравлюсь им, Соби. Я не был готов.  
С первого же кадра я узнал тебя в ушастом подростке с собранными в хвостик волосами. С прозрачным взглядом. Наостренного как стрела, звенящего как струна… И с первого же кадра возненавидел человека, который появился рядом с тобой. Того, кого ты звал сэнсеем. Теперь я знал, как он выглядит.  
Он говорил, что научит тебя всему. Преодолеет с тобой любую границу. Любой страх. Любое сомнение. Он обещал, что научит тебя не колебаться. А все, что он сделал – это сломал тебя, вскрыл каждый твой страх и вывернул наизнанку. Я не мог смотреть. Проматывал или просто слушал его голос. Он накрыл тебя своими правдами, как тяжелым свинцовым плащом – под ним безопасно, но сделать в нем шаг, не сломавшись, почти невозможно. Он научил тебя не бояться боли. У него вышло – ведь бояться того, что происходит с тобой каждый день, значит жить в страхе. А ты избавлялся от страхов. Ты принял боль.  
Он научил тебя не бояться других. Он сам сделал с тобой все, что могли бы сделать другие. Показал, как поступили бы с тобой враги – худшие, смертельные. Он переломил в тебе все, что было целым, и сказал, что в этом и есть твоя суть. Ведь быть сломанным - значит, не бояться сломаться.  
Он потрошил твою душу, Соби. Он знал каждый миллиметр твоего тела… Для него в тебе не было загадок, он мог планировать твои поступки на годы вперед. Он сделал тебя непобедимым. Сильнейшим. И я ненавидел его. За то, как именно он это сделал.  
«Прими боль, Соби-кун. Боец способен чувствовать боль, лишь пока жив. Лишь пока жив, Боец способен сражаться. Лишь пока он сражается, он нужен Жертве. Прими боль, Соби-кун, потому что она делает тебя нужной».  
Теперь я понимаю, Соби. Понимаю, зачем ты требовал от меня меток… Ты хотел быть нужным мне? Ты твердил, что будешь сражаться за меня до смерти, если я признаю тебя, если докажу тебе, что ты жив? Через боль, так, как ты привык… Да, теперь я вижу. Вижу, что Сэймей ненавидел не тебя. Он ненавидел собственное бессилие. Срастить все сломанное в тебе, переписать тебя заново у него не получилось. Твой наставник не оставил ему такого шанса. Ты весь исписан чужими правдами, Соби. Сэймею просто некуда было вписать себя, потому что Минами Рицу позаботился об этом заранее.  
Я боюсь оказаться правым, когда думаю, что Сэймей тоже видел эти кадры. Видел, как тебя ломали и перекраивали заново. «Принеси мне свои ушки, Соби…» Сомнений быть не может – Сэймей знал. И ты знал, что он знает. Поэтому всегда понимал: не простит. А мне ты ничего не объяснял. Специально. Чтобы случай с Сэймеем не повторился еще раз.  
Мрачная кривая усмешка Йоджи и рьяная бравада Нацуо… Ты смотрел это, молчаливый, не вмешивающийся Йоджи. Нацуо – нет. Поэтому ты понимал Сэймея, а он мог лишь осуждать. Укорять, не понимая: Сэймей всего лишь давал Соби то, что тот привык получать. Что не противоречило вложенным в него «урокам»…Потому Соби был покорным: его Жертва через боль сообщала, что нуждается в нем…  
Выключаю компьютер и прячу диск. Ты поймешь все, Соби, лишь взглянув на меня. Конечно, поймешь, но я не хочу, чтобы ты сам снова натолкнулся на эти воспоминания. Теперь худшее в прошлом, потому что я хочу помочь тебе. Сделать то, что не смог Сэймей: залечить рубцы, оставленные чужим кнутом на твоем сердце.

В квартире пусто. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять: ты заходил сюда оставить вещи, и снова куда-то ушел. Достаю из кармана джинсов мобильный. Семь пропущенных, три sms… Ты искал меня…  
На лестнице внезапно слышатся шаги, проворачивается ключ в замочной скважине… Я опередил тебя всего на несколько минут. Войдя, ты устремляешься вперед, заметив меня, но замедляешь шаг, напоровшись на мой обессиленный, уставший взгляд.  
\- Рицка… - проговариваешь ты с волнением и облегчением одновременно, и я закрываю глаза.  
\- Иди сюда, Соби. – Шепчу почти беззвучно, стараясь не выдать того, что творится внутри.  
Ты подходишь ко мне, опускаешься на стоящий рядом стул. Приблизившись вплотную, я обхватываю тебя руками за плечи. Ты устал. Перенервничал и замерз, пока бродил по городу, не зная, где меня искать. Бездумно глажу твои волосы. Ты утыкаешься лицом в мою грудь…  
\- Прости, Рицка… - выдыхаешь ты, и я чувствую кожей это тепло. Я дурак, Соби. Какой же я дурак…  
\- Соби… если что-то случиться, - шепчу я, прижимая тебя к себе, - если с тобой произойдет что-то плохое…  
\- Я всегда, Рицка… - начинаешь ты, но я останавливаю тебя.  
\- Шш… тише… Если случится… что-то плохое, и я не смогу помешать этому, Соби… это ничего не изменит. Даже если ты больше не сможешь защищать меня. Даже если мне придется защищать тебя… Я буду только с тобой. Слышишь, Соби?...  
Ты замираешь. Сглатываешь судорожно, оцепеневший, не решающийся вдохнуть.  
\- Я буду с тобой до конца, - едва слышно говорю я, словно это я – заклинатель слов; словно я гипнотизирую тебя, убеждая. – Нам не нужна боль, Соби. Потому что это не важно – Боец ты или нет.  
\- Рицка…  
\- Ты мой. – Уверяю я. – Даже если все, что ты сможешь – это дышать, я все равно никуда не уйду. Я принадлежу тебе, Соби. Всегда. Нам не нужна боль, слышишь?  
Наклоняюсь к тебе, застывшему, не способному и двинуться. Припадаю к жилке на шее. Целую, чувствуя, как она пульсирует под моими губами…  
\- Она бьется, Соби… - шепчу я тебе в самое ухо, и ты вздрагиваешь от неожиданности. – Она бьется, значит – ты живой. Если ты захочешь узнать это, просто спроси меня. И я всегда тебе отвечу…  
Целую твой лоб, переносицу, щеку, тянусь к губам…  
\- Это моя метка для тебя, Соби. Кроме поцелуев нам не нужно других меток… Я дам тебе их столько, сколько ты попросишь… Слышишь, Соби?...  
Ты не выдерживаешь… Зажмуриваешь сильно глаза, и по щекам соскальзывают соленые капли. Рвано вдыхаешь, судорожно обхватывая меня… Дурак, Соби… Не плачь, я сам вот-вот разревусь!  
\- Ты мне нужен не только в поединке. Ты мне всегда нужен, Соби. Очень-очень…  
Сжимаешь меня так крепко, что нечем дышать. Ох, Соби! Задушишь!  
\- Я люблю тебя… Рицка… - Выдыхаешь ты, прижимаясь влажной щекой к моей груди. Потрясенный, боящийся поверить в то, что все это не сон, что все на самом деле.  
\- И я… - шепчу я тихо, но так, чтобы ты слышал. В моих объятьях ты постепенно, осторожно расслабляешься. Я прикрываю глаза. Мой. Наконец-то… - И я люблю тебя, Соби. Очень. Больше жизни.


End file.
